Valentine's Day Drunk
by Deryck Astaire
Summary: Uma festa de Dia dos Namorados maluca. Um Harry Potter bêbado. Um Draco Malfoy cheio de segundas intenções. Uma noite inesquecível. Slash HD.


**Valentine's Day Drunk**

**Capítulo 1**

"Que tipo de pessoa é virgem aos dezessete anos?" Cuspiu Malfoy, rodeado de sonserinos, na saída da aula de poções. "Claro que tinha que ser o _santo_ Potter! Qual o seu problema? Por acaso o _seu_ não funciona?"

Os sonserinos, que estavam atentos a conversa e que tinham como passatempo favorito zombar de Harry, soltaram risadas altas, fazendo o moreno cerrar os punhos de raiva. O que não daria para quebrar aquele sorrisinho pretensioso de Malfoy!

"Não é porque o seu não funciona que todos são assim!" Rebateu Harry, arrancando uma careta de indignação de algumas garotas sonserinas que, Harry sabia, eram apaixonadas por aquele loiro arrogante e pretensioso. Draco, entretanto, apenas abriu um sorrisinho enviesado e jogou a mochila para Goyle carregar, aproximando-se perigosamente do moreno.

"Cuidado com o que você diz, Potter, ou poderei realmente me sentir ofendido." Murmurou ameaçadoramente apenas para que ele conseguisse ouvir, antes de dar as costas e sumir de vista, sendo seguido pelos amigos que fizeram questão de esbarrar em Harry enquanto passavam. Engolindo a raiva, encarou Ron Weasley, seu melhor amigo, com expressão assassina.

"Como ele descobriu sobre minha virgindade?" Questionou visualmente desconcertado. "Não é possível!"

"Cara, ele é o Malfoy." Murmurou Ron, dando de ombros, como se apenas aquela frase colocasse um fim em qualquer discussão.

Talvez, em outras circunstancias, Harry não se importasse com os comentários ácidos e pretensiosos de Malfoy, mas estava uma pilha de nervos na última semana e qualquer coisa conseguia tirá-lo do sério. Amanhã seria dia dos namorados e tudo estava preparado para que perdesse sua virgindade com a namorada de três meses, Ginny Weasley.

Não que Harry não quisesse perder a virgindade – ele _realmente_ queria. Ser o único virgem aos dezessete anos era realmente frustrante. Mas o problema era que se sentia um pouco pressionado pela namorada a tal atitude. Não sabia se estava pronto para dar um passo tão importante assim no relacionamento por não saber se ficar com ela era o que realmente queria.

Ginny era incrível. Uma das garotas que Harry mais admirava. Só que, no íntimo, esperava que o amor não fosse algo tão morno quanto o que sentia por ela. Amor deveria envolver também paixão, desejo, _algo a mais_. E tudo o que não queria era acabar magoando-a. Mas quando ela disse que havia encontrado um lugar perfeito, e que seu presente de dia dos namorados seria _ela_, o moreno não conseguiu recusá-la e agora estava com uma corda no pescoço.

E para piorar a situação, por alguma razão que Harry desconhecia, toda a escola sabia da história de sua virgindade e sobre a _perda_ dela. Não era exatamente divertido pensar que enquanto estava perdendo a virgindade, toda a escola estava comentando sobre isso. Alguns grifinórios disseram que brindariam pelos dois quando sumissem sorrateiramente da festa de dia dos namorados, para que Harry tivesse sorte e não cometesse nenhuma falha.

Harry sentia vontade de cavar um buraco no chão sempre que esse assunto era levantado. O que acontecia com uma freqüência assustadora. Aparentemente as pessoas não tinham mais com que se importar a não ser com quem o moreno iria transar.

O mais difícil disso tudo era encarar Ron. Depois que o assunto começou a circular pela escola, demorou três dias até conseguir fitá-lo nos olhos sem sentir um tremendo peso na consciência. Ron e Hermione já haviam dado _aquele_ passo, e ele sabia que uma hora ou outra aconteceria, mas o moreno tinha plena consciência que ele preferia não saber quando, onde ou como seria.

"Você sabe que Malfoy sempre arranja uma maneira de te provocar." Disse Hermione para Harry, rodando ligeiramente os olhos. "Ele só está com raiva e inveja por você ser o centro das atenções novamente."

"Hermione, todo mundo está rindo de mim. Como ele poderia estar com inveja?" Gemeu Harry, ajeitando a mochila sobre o ombro e cerrando o maxilar quando um sonserino passou ao seu lado e abriu um sorrisinho superior. Harry ia se virar para socá-lo, mas Ron segurou seu braço.

"Não vale a pena ganhar uma detenção por causa dele." Sussurrou Ron. "E se você for socar alguém, que esse alguém seja o Malfoy."

"Não incentive a violência, Ron." Mandou Hermione autoritariamente. O ruivo revirou os olhos, mas ficou quieto. "Se você simplesmente ignorasse o Malfoy, talvez ele parasse." Hermione falou para Harry, que franziu o cenho.

"Você acha que é fácil simplesmente ignorá-lo? Bem, achei que você estava do meu lado enquanto ele praticamente gritava sobre minha virgindade." Disse irônico enquanto entravam no salão principal para almoçar. Hermione fez um gesto de descaso com a mão. "É simplesmente impossível ignorar, Mione. Ele me humilha a cada oportunidade que tem."

"Sei que é difícil, mas é isso que ele quer. E de qualquer maneira, depois de amanhã ele não vai mais ter pelo que rir de você além dos motivos usuais." Ela murmurou sorridente. Harry ficou um pouco corado com o comentário, mais de raiva do que de vergonha por ela ter dito algo assim na frente de Ron, que ficou com as orelhas perigosamente vermelhas. "Acostume-se com isso, Ron, eles são namorados."

"Mas eu não preciso ser lembrado disso a cada cinco minutos." Retrucou irritado.

A garota revirou os olhos.

Harry, quase automaticamente, olhou para a mesa da Sonserina. Malfoy estava sentado entre Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle, rindo de alguma coisa que o moreno automaticamente imaginou ser ele. Os olhos cinzas e muito claros encontraram os seus e ele abriu um de seus sorrisinhos superiores que Harry tanto odiava.

"Vem, vamos almoçar." Chamou Hermione, puxando o braço do amigo para que se sentassem à mesa da grifinória. Ainda irritado, Harry jogou a mochila no chão e encarou a comida com o estômago embrulhado. Fazia algum tempo que não conseguia comer direito, pensando no que aconteceria com Ginny. Mas ao encarar Hermione, resolveu colocar alguma coisa no prato e forçou-se a comer, pensando que morrer de fome seria uma boa desculpa para que faltasse ao encontro de amanhã, no dia dos namorados.

**XxX**

Então era isso. Finalmente havia chegado o dia patético, repleto de _coraçãozinhos_ fofos e bombons enjoativos. Draco contemplava, com uma expressão completamente desgostosa no rosto aristocrático, o modo como as pessoas, principalmente garotas, agiam de forma absurdamente idiota e melosa naquela manhã no Grande Salão.

As garotas já faziam planos, literalmente dando pulinhos de alegria, e os garotos estavam animados e esperançosos de que teriam sorte com suas conquistas durante a festa ridícula que o velho caduco do Dumbledore inventara de última hora. Draco odiava o dia dos namorados. Não existia um motivo específico para isso, simplesmente não engolia aquele dia insuportável onde as pessoas pareciam ficar mais cafonas e clichês do que já eram.

Pansy estava ao seu lado, aparentemente animada com a festa, mas com uma expressão de quem não estava esperando grande coisa da ocasião. Blaise, do outro lado, parecia tão descontente quanto o loiro, pois lançava olhares de tédio a cada rosto sorridente que o encarava. Crabbe e Goyle, sentados mais afastados, pareciam alheios a tudo enquanto se fartavam de comida.

"Anime-se, Draco. Sei que não é grande coisa, mas pelo menos vamos nos divertir hoje à noite." Disse Pansy enquanto bebericava seu suco de abóbora. "Juro que se você continuar com essa cara vou achar que está com uma tremenda dor de barriga."

A expressão de Draco imediatamente mudou de desgosto para raiva. Ele lançou um olhar aborrecido para a amiga enquanto remexia o café da manhã, sem dar qualquer indício de que iria comer alguma coisa.

"Me divertir? Como posso me divertir com esse bando de imbecis sorrindo sem parar com essas caras de idiotas?" Retrucou mau humorado, com uma careta.

Pansy revirou os olhos e suspirou longamente, acostumada ao mal humor do loiro. Mas, ela notou, hoje ele estava ainda pior.

"Nós somos amigos há tempo demais pra você conseguir me enganar. Sei muito bem que esse seu mau humor nada tem a ver com a forma como as pessoas agem no dia dos namorados, Draco." O sonserino fez um gesto de descaso com a mão e a ignorou.

É claro que ele sabia sobre o que a garota falava, mas não estava com paciência para discutir sobre o assunto logo de manhã. Pelo menos não até que tomasse um café bem forte e conseguisse esquecer pelo menos por cinco minutos o que vinha o perturbando.

"Não venha me dizer que ainda é sobre a virgindade do Potter, Draco." Blaise murmurou, fazendo questão de deixar transparecer que achava tudo uma grande perda de tempo, mas deixando a voz baixa o suficiente para que nenhum outro sonserino da mesa ouvisse.

"Sim, Blaise, ainda é sobre a virgindade do Potter. Simplesmente não consigo aceitar essa história. Ele não pode querer transar com aquela coisa sem graça que é a Weasley. É a primeira vez do Garoto de Ouro, afinal." Retrucou Draco de modo zombeteiro, um sorriso enviesado nascendo em seus lábios.

_Pronto_, fora forçado a falar sobre o assunto que mais o incomodava, outra vez. "Digamos que o _Testa Rachada_ pode arranjar coisa muito melhor."

"Okay, já estou cansada disso, Draco. Tudo bem, você tem uma paixonite e obsessão pelo Potter que chegam a ser assustadoras." Pansy desabafou. Já estava farta de ouvir a mesma história todo santo dia. "Mas quer saber? Reaja! Se você acha que ele merece algo melhor, se quer tanto impedir que ele durma com a Weasley, pare de se lamentar nos meus ouvidos e faça alguma coisa, droga!"

Draco e Blaise a encararam, ambos com expressões que mesclavam surpresa e susto pela reação exasperada. Pansy pareceu se acalmar um pouco após o surto e os encarou, surpresa pela própria explosão de raiva.

"E o que você sugere, Miss Inteligência? Já que sabe de tudo, deve ter uma idéia brilhante para colocarmos em prática." Disse Draco, sarcástico. "Caso não tenha percebido, Potter faz questão de deixar bem claro para todo mundo que é totalmente hétero."

"Tenho algo em mente, mas Blaise vai ter que me ajudar. O resto vai ficar com você, Draco." Retrucou a garota. "E é claro que sei disso, mas tenho lá minhas dúvidas quanto ao Potter." Completou, pensativa.

"O que eu vou ter que fazer agora, Pansy?" Blaise indagou enfadado. Já estava acostumado com as ideias malucas da sonserina.

"Simples, querido, você só precisa conseguir o maior número de bebidas possível. Hidromel, firewhisky... Até mesmo cerveja amanteigada, que só embebeda elfos, já ajuda. Tente conseguir coisas trouxas também." Disse ela enumerando os itens nos dedos. Blaise a encarava como se a garota estivesse tendo uma síncope.

"Para que você quer bebidas, Pansy? Por acaso pretende encher a cara hoje à noite?" Draco indagou, interessando-se pela conversa da amiga e esperando para ver até onde ela chegava com todas aquelas ordens.

"Algo assim, Draquinho." Disse com ar de mistério. "Mas como você sabe, Dumbledore proibiu bebidas alcoólicas na festinha idiota, mas para o meu plano funcionar, bebidas que realmente causam ressaca no dia seguinte são extremamente necessárias."

"Que raio de plano é esse?" Perguntou Draco, irritado.

"Draco, as vezes eu te acho tão lento, querido." Disse a morena balançando a cabeça com descaso. "É meio óbvio, não acha? Você tem essa queda pelo Potter, está morrendo de ciúmes e raiva porque ele vai trepar com a Weasley no que seria uma noite romântica de namorados que chega a me dar náuseas..."

O loiro olhava para a garota fazendo diversas expressões ao mesmo tempo, até estampar uma de irritação na face pálida. Blaise agia de maneira indiferente, já perdendo todo o interesse pelo assunto.

Tudo bem, Draco admitia, tinha uma queda por Potter. Está bem, talvez não uma queda, um tombo mesmo. Estava era realmente apaixonado pelo cicatriz. Desde quando, não tinha ideia, só sabia que um dia qualquer, depois de mais uma das inúmeras sessões de brigas e provocações com o moreno de olhos verdes, se pegou observando Potter mais atentamente durante a aula de poções.

Analisava tudo, desde a forma como Potter mordia os lábios concentrado no que escrevia, à maneira como ele coçava os cabelos muito negros e desgranhados, bagunçando-os ainda mais. E também havia a mania de sempre empurrar os óculos que vez ou outra escorregavam pelo nariz reto e perfeito.

Percebeu que achava Potter atraente, da maneira desajeitada e tímida dele, mas ainda assim atraente. Passou a ir escondido assistir aos treinos de quadribol da Grifinória, só para poder observá-lo de perto. A forma como ele comandava seu time; rígido, autoritário, mas sem ser muito exigente, deixava Draco profundamente excitado. Potter tinha jeito para comandar. Ele ficava absolutamente delicioso dando ordens, ainda mais vestido daquele jeito, com o uniforme de quadribol marcando cada músculo definido de seu corpo trabalhado. Ele não era musculoso demais, e Draco agradecia por isso, mas era forte e tinha cada traço bem delineado.

Draco achava que ele ficava ainda mais lindo quando sorria, mostrando uma fileira de dentes perfeitos e muito brancos. Mas o que mais encantava nele e deixava o loiro e metade da população feminina de Hogwarts hipnotizada, eram os olhos. Tão estupidamente verdes que brilhavam como duas esmeraldas únicas e raras.

Draco estava completamente apaixonado por Potter, e havia sido extremamente dificil admitir isso para si mesmo. Precisou de muita ajuda de Pansy para aceitar e conseguir dizer em voz alta o que sentia por Harry Potter. _Harry Potter_! Não por que ele era um garoto, quanto a isso Draco não tinha o menor problema. Já havia ficado com alguns garotos bem bonitos em Hogwarts sem que ninguém soubesse, inclusive Blaise havia sido um desses felizardos, até mesmo com alguns garotos de anos superiores, quando era mais jovem. O que fora dificil aceitar era que se tratava de Potter, o quatro-olhos insuportável dos patéticos leões da grifinória.

No começo ele sentiu raiva, ódio de si mesmo por ter se apaixonado pelo garoto que ele acreditava ser a pessoa que mais odiava na vida, mas depois de chorar sozinho por noites sem fim em sua cama, acabou aceitando o que sentia, mas nem por isso iria deixar que Potter soubesse. Ele nunca saberia. Draco nunca se humilharia perante seu inimigo dizendo que o amava. Sim, o amava, estava claro para o loiro agora. Porém, quando soube que ele estava namorando Ginny Weasley, tudo mudou de figura. Ele sentiu mais raiva de Potter quando aconteceu do que já sentia pelo moreno ter se instalado em seu coração, e jurou que faria de tudo para atrapalhar o namoro dos dois e fazer Potter perceber que _ele_ estava ali, que ele sempre estivera ali, que era ele quem o faria feliz, que era para ele que Potter deveria sorrir daquela forma tão terna, que era ele que Potter deveria beijar e abraçar.

Sim, ele também estava morrendo de ciúmes e corroendo-se de ódio por dentro desde que Pansy lhe contou que ouvira uma conversa entre o grifinório idiota e a insuportável da Granger na biblioteca sobre os planos do garoto de perder a virgindade com a namorada sem graça após a festa daquela noite.

Mas ter a verdade sobre seus sentimentos jogada em sua cara como Pansy sempre fazia questão de fazer, o deixava profundamente irritado.

Desde que a garota lhe dera a noticia ele estava com uma raiva sem tamanho e apavorado com a ideia do relacionamento de Potter com a ruiva se tornar realmente sério a esse nível, e foi possuído por um sentimento infantil e desesperador de medo de perde-lo pra sempre, por isso acabou espalhando a notícia entre seus colegas sonserinos. Pensando irracionalmente, Draco imaginou que talvez, com todos de Hogwarts sabendo o que aconteceria, ele desistiria. Mas em algumas horas o boato se tornou assunto número um entre as rodinhas de alunos em Hogwarts, e Ginny Weasley parecia muito orgulhosa porque iria perder a virgindade com Potter na noite do dia dos namorados.

"E daí? Não é nada óbvio, até agora você só me disse o que metade da sonserina já sabe, que tenho uma queda por Potter." Retrucou voltando à realidade e estreitando os olhos para ela. "Mas onde está o plano brilhante, Srta. Parkinson?"

Pansy revirou os olhos.

"Draco, é simples. Vamos levar bebidas alcólicas para a festa e tudo que tem a fazer é conseguir que Potter fique bem alto, se é que me entende." Ela disse sorrindo marotamente para o loiro.

"Você está sugerindo que eu deixe Potter bêbado?" Perguntou começando a se interessar pelo rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

Se era possível, o sorriso de Pansy aumentou ainda mais ao responder.

"É claro, querido. E depois é com você. Faça o que quiser com o _Pottah_, afinal, Potter poderia arranjar alguém melhor do que Draco Malfoy?"

Draco a encarava, sorrindo perigosamente agora. Um misto de satisfação e gratidão estampado em seu rosto. Aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita de ter Potter só para ele e acabar de vez com o namoro sem sal do moreno com a caçula dos Weasley.

"Mas para onde exatamente Draco levará Potter depois de embebedá-lo? E como fará para sair da festa com ele sem ser notado, Pansy?" Blaise perguntou achando a ideia sensacional, mas como era detalhista, planejava tudo nos mínimos detalhes para que nada saísse errado na hora certa.

Seria deveras engraçada a coisa toda. Potter bêbado e transando com Draco em vez de com a namoradinha ridícula e acordando no dia seguinte com cara de idiota e o melhor de tudo, na cama ao lado de Draco Malfoy, seu pior inimigo. Estava feliz por Draco também, graças ao plano de Pansy, se tudo desse certo o loiro realizaria o maior de seus desejos.

"Encontrar um lugar é o mais fácil no plano. Draco pode levá-lo para a Sala Precisa. Agora, como fazer para sair sem ser notado fica a cargo de Draco, eu já pensei muito por hoje." Exclamou Pansy fechando os olhos e terminando seu café da manhã.

"Tudo bem, deixem comigo. Consiga as bebidas, Blaise, que do resto eu cuido. Obrigado, Pans. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você." Disse Draco e Pansy o olhou admirada e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. "Mas apenas nessas horas, é claro." Completou, o sorriso de Pansy murchou.

Draco nem se importou em terminar seu café, a fome havia sido substituída por euforia e determinação. Dirigiu seu olhar para a mesa da Grifinória, e não se admirou ao perceber que a situação era a mesma de todo o Salão entre os leões. Garotas histéricas e garotos animados com a data. Sentado entre Granger e _Weasel_ estava Potter. Ele estava sorrindo e animado como todos os outros, mas quando seu olhar encontrou o de Draco, o sorriso sumiu. A expressão do garoto se fechou e Draco deu seu melhor sorriso enviesado e piscou um de seus belos olhos cinzentos para ele, numa clara provocação. Potter desviou o olhar, irritado, e Draco sorriu ainda mais consigo mesmo. Aquela noite prometia, Potter que o aguardasse. Iria dar ao moreno a melhor noite da vida dele.

Potter se lembraria dela pelo resto da vida.

**XxX**

Naquela noite, quando um Harry Potter hesitante entrou no Salão Principal, foi surpreendido por uma flecha batendo diretamente contra seu peito. Algumas garotas, que sempre pareciam incapazes de se separar por tempo suficiente para conseguirem ir ao banheiro sozinhas, soltaram risinhos e Harry notou que começava a explodir corações no lugar onde a flecha o acertara.

Olhou para Ron, em busca de uma explicação sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas aparentemente ele estava tendo seus próprios problemas, pois duas criaturinhas estranhas – que Harry julgou serem cúpidos pelas flechas que tinham presas às costas por um laço invisível – haviam-no amarrado a Hermione com uma corda prateada e os dois pareciam visivelmente constrangidos.

"Um beijo com estalos é o preço que cobramos para soltá-los!" Disse um dos cúpidos, que tinha uma voz estranhamente suave.

Aparentemente, todo o Salão Principal havia parado para observar a cena que se desenrolava, e, muito corados, os dois trocaram um beijo curto e receberam aplausos dos alunos. Alguns sonserinos soltaram gracinhas, mas ninguém pareceu se importar com eles o suficiente para retrucar.

Harry, temendo ser amarrado à Ginny na frente de um salão cheio, escapuliu o mais rápido possível para longe dos cúpidos e reparou que havia muitos outros casais amarrados uns aos outros, e para sua surpresa nem todos eram namorados. Blaise Zabini estava amarrado a um Corvinal muito corado, que reconheceu sendo Kevin Entwhistle. Aparentemente os dois recusavam-se a pagar o preço pela liberdade, mas os cúpidos não pareciam ter nenhuma pressa enquanto dançavam esvoaçando em volta dos dois, parecendo imensamente alegres com o espírito amoroso que se apossara da escola naquela noite.

Os cúpidos eram todos bebês gordinhos e peladinhos, com uma pele estranhamente rosada e cabelos entre várias cores. Eles tinham asas peroladas e por isso conseguiam voar acima dos alunos, quase sempre sem que eles percebessem a movimentação, já que eram muito silenciosos e conseguiam ficar invisíveis quando queriam. O que estava amarrando Blaise e Kevin possuía cabelos loiros e cacheados, e outro, que prendia uma Pansy Parkinson enraivecida a Neville Longbottom sem saber o que fazer, tinha cabelos pretos e lisos. E incontáveis outros voavam sobre o Salão Principal, procurando por novas vítimas.

O moreno tentou passar o mais longe possível dos cúpidos demoníacos enquanto fazia seu caminho até a mesa onde os grifinórios estavam sentados, e só então notou a decoração da festa. Tudo era em vermelho, branco e prata, e havia corações pendurados no teto onde usualmente as velas flutuavam com ajuda de magia, além de várias pequenas bolhas mágicas de sabão em formato de coração estouravam por todos os lados, e podia-se ver, do lado de fora, uma meia lua imensa onde uma ninfa, vestida de branco e com longos cabelos loiro platinados, estava sentada tocando uma harpa angelicalmente.

Harry conseguiu chegar à mesa onde Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny, Ron e Hermione estavam sentados, relativamente inteiro, apesar de ter sido acertado pelas flechas dos cúpidos umas três vezes ao longo do caminho. Corações eram vistos em todos os lugares e o moreno começava a ficar irritado. Quem diabos havia decorado aquela festa? Pelos Deuses! Parecia o inferno. A loucura organizada por Gilderoy Lockhart no segundo ano era fichinha perto daquela festa.

Ginny pulou em seu pescoço e lhe deu um beijo caloroso nos lábios, mostrando que estava mais do que disposta a seguir em frente com o que ambos haviam programado para aquela noite. Uma pequena parte de si, intimamente, esperava que ela desistisse. Se em algum momento esteve excitado com a possibilidade de dormir com ela, toda a excitação morreu quando Draco Malfoy espalhou para toda a escola sobre o plano dos dois para a noite do dia dos namorados. Algumas pessoas já o encaravam com sorrisinhos presunçosos nos lábios e Harry, um pouco corado, sentou-se entre os amigos.

"Assim que comer vou me trancar no dormitório!" Ron se manifestou, com as orelhas vermelhas, e encarou um pedaço de torta de caramelo em formato de coração que estava em seu prato com ar desgostoso. Hermione parecia um pouco indiferente ao que o namorado fazia enquanto conversava com Luna Lovegood.

"Olá, Harry." Luna cumprimentou em seu ar aéreo. Ela estava o olhando enquanto mexia distraidamente em uma corrente presa ao pescoço, que parecia estranhamente com um dos cúpidos que estavam sobrevoando suas cabeças com ar travesso. "Você está um pouco verde. Tudo bem?"

Isso chamou a atenção dos seus amigos, que encararam seu rosto com uma leve preocupação. Hermione franziu o cenho enquanto parecia saber exatamente porque Harry estava naquele estado, e balançou a cabeça, disfarçando um sorriso.

"Quer beber alguma coisa, cara?" Dean perguntou prestativamente, já se levantando para pegar um copo do ponche que estava sobre uma grande mesa onde havia todos os tipos possíveis de comida. Todas em formato de corações, anjos, namorados se beijando, fadas e lábios.

"Zabini e Parkinson batizaram o ponche." Hermione disse para Harry quando Dean voltou com o copo. "Colocaram álcool de todos os tipos aí dentro. Pense bem se quer tomar mesmo isso."

"Como você sabe disso?" Seamus perguntou, olhando para o copo de ponche como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento. "Eles devem ter colocado uma maldição aí dentro também." Murmurou, pensativo, antes de pegar a varinha de dentro do bolso da calça e começar a lançar alguns feitiços no copo, tentando identificar alguma anormalidade.

"Os sonserinos estão bebendo. Olhe lá!" Hermione apontou com a cabeça para um grupo de sonserinos que estavam perto do ponche, bebendo e rindo entre si. Pelo visto, eles já pareciam bem animados, se fosse para levar em conta a maneira como alguns outros já estavam dançando na pista de dança improvisada, mesmo sem nenhuma música além da harpa calma da ninfa sob a lua. Harry, quase automaticamente, procurou Malfoy com os olhos, esperando vê-lo se exibindo para as garotas sonserinas. Mas ele não estava em nenhum lugar à vista, e o moreno franziu o cenho.

Draco Malfoy perdendo a chance de se exibir para seus amigos? Era quase impossível de acreditar.

Esqueceu-se completamente do loiro quando voltou a atenção para a mesa, onde Seamus ainda tentava encontrar alguma magia negra no copo de ponche. Harry, revirando os olhos, puxou o copo de volta e bebeu tudo em um gole só. Estava precisando exatamente disso: álcool. Diziam que álcool servia para desinibir, acabar com o receio, e era disso que precisava no momento.

Dean o olhou como se esperasse vê-lo caindo duro no chão a qualquer momento, e Harry balançou a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso tranquilizador. Estava sentindo-se melhor agora. Talvez fosse psicológico, pensou enquanto levantava-se da mesa, sob o olhar acusador de Ginny, e andava em direção a mesa para se servir mais da bebida milagrosa.

"Se não é o Potter!" Blaise Zabini exclamou em voz alta, chamando a atenção do grupinho de sonserinos que estava ao redor da mesa. Zabini era mais alto e largo que ele por alguns centímetros, mas Harry era mais alto que a maioria dos outros sonserinos, e isso lhe dava a impressão de ser mais ameaçador do que realmente se sentia enquanto virava-se para olhar Zabini com expressão impassível.

Já fazia tempo que estava de saco cheio com as piadinhas das cobrinhas, e há muito tempo queria descontar sua raiva em algum deles. Só esperava que nenhum maldito cúpido resolvesse amarrar os dois e pedir um beijo como pagamento para soltá-los. Se orgulhava-se de uma coisa, era poder esconder bem suas emoções, e ninguém precisava saber que estava nervoso com o que a noite de hoje guardava.

E nunca foi de fugir de uma briga. Principalmente se fosse para arrancar o sorrisinho superior de Zabini, apesar de ter certeza que não seria nada fácil um mano à mano com ele. Não porque era fraco, mas porque Zabini era mais largo, alto e um pouco mais forte, mas não costumava se acovardar diante de nada. "Que irônico." Disse em voz um pouco mais baixa, apenas para que Harry pudesse ouvir. "O único que não fodeu Ginny Weasley é o próprio namorado dela."

Harry cerrou o maxilar de raiva, mas tratou de abrir um sorrisinho irônico tão logo conseguiu lembrar que Ginny não era aquele tipo de garota. Também não queria demonstrar para Zabini que ele havia conseguido irritá-lo.

"E isso vindo da pessoa que já se deixou ser fodido por metade da população de Hogwarts devia significar alguma coisa para mim?" Harry perguntou acidamente, e Blaise franziu o cenho, seus lábios ergueram-se um pouco pra cima, como se achasse graça e pouco sentido na acusação. "Não compare minha namorada com você."

Blaise agora sorria abertamente, mostrando uma fileira de dentes brancos. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios antes de suspirar quase teatralmente, na opinião de Harry, e se aproximar mais da mesa dos aperitivos, arrancar o copo da mão do moreno e enche-lo com ponche de maneira dissimulada. Ele ergueu os olhos para Harry enquanto empurrava o copo contra seu peito.

"Vou adorar esbarrar com você amanhã." O rapaz negro disse com um daqueles sorrisinhos enviesados que todos os sonserinos pareciam ensaiar em frente ao espelho, antes de dar as costas para Harry e se juntar a Pansy. A morena começou a sussurrar algo urgentemente para ele, que apenas balançou a cabeça e fez um gesto de descaso com as mãos, dando de ombros.

Harry voltou a realidade quando outro cúpido o flechou direto no coração, fazendo milhares de coraçãozinhos explodirem em seu peito. Lançou um olhar aborrecido para eles enquanto dava as costas, porém um deles fez um voo surpreendentemente rápido e começou a voar em cima de sua cabeça, tocando uma harpa em miniatura enquanto parecia deslizar pelo espaço vazio.

"Você terá uma noite muito animada hoje, depois da festa, Sr. Potter." O bebezinho cúpido disse, dançando em cima de Harry. "Uma _loira_, se não me engano." Cantarolou, parecendo animado por Harry, que apenas ergueu um sobrancelha, ligeiramente confuso.

"Mas Ginny é... ruiva." Harry disse bobamente, parando de andar e erguendo o rosto para fitar o cúpido.

"Srta. Weasley? Oh não, a _loira_ trata-se de alguém a quem o senhor deseja a muito tempo Sr. Potter, mesmo que seja nos cantos mais escuros do seu subconsciente ou nos confins mais profundos do seu coração!" Completou a criaturinha, e animada com a própria astúcia saiu voando pelo salão, deixando um Harry muito confuso para trás.

O moreno não sabia o que pensar. Uma loira? O que aquele cupido idiota queria dizer com isso? Que ele trairia sua namorada? Harry nunca seria capaz de algo assim.

E divagando sobre o absurdo daquilo, o grifinório voltou à mesa dos amigos, bebericando de leve a bebida, que para ele parecia estar ficando cada vez mais forte. Sentou-se a mesa e, meio acanhado com todos os amigos o olhando, passou um braço em volta dos ombros de Ginny, que sorriu para ele.

"Não beba muito Harry. Ou não vamos poder... bem, você sabe." A ruiva falou baixo, para que apenas ele pudesse ouvir.

Harry sentiu o rubor tomar conta de sua face, e instantaneamente começou a suar frio e tremer de leve, mas felizmente o fato passou despercebido por todos, inclusive Ginny.

"Mas que droga de festa! Dumbledore e suas ideias, quando eu digo que ele é maluco, ninguém me leva a sério." Ron reclamava já se sentindo entediado com a falta de agitação do salão, já que os únicos sons no lugar eram a harpa da ninfa ao longe e o burburinho que as vozes de todos os presentes causava.

"Cale a boca, Ronald. Hoje é um dia especial, eu sinceramente adorei a ideia do professor, esse clima de romance é tão perfeito." Disse Hermione, que observava tudo com curiosidade e atenção.

Todos já se fartavam da bebida batizada pelos sonserinos, mesmo que estivessem apenas bebendo aos poucos, a mistura era forte, e já começava a fazer efeito em alguns. Seamus e Dean eram uns dos que já davam altas risadas das coisas mais sem sentido que um dizia para o outro e pareciam achar graça em tudo que viam, apontando para algumas garotas, que lhe lançavam olhares furiosos e viravam o rosto.

Luna parecia continuar com sua expressão serena e perdida de sempre, mas quem a conhecece bem, notaria que um leve rubor espalhava-se por seu rosto e ela sorria bobamente. Hermione e Ron ainda discutiam sobre os prós e os contras do dia dos namorados e a festa entediante enquanto Harry bebia cada vez mais, disfarçadamente, tentando fugir do olhar recriminador que recebia a todo instente de Ginny.

Foi nesse momento que as luzes do salão de repente se apagaram, e do teto penderam grandes globos coloridos que começaram a girar e reproduzir luzes piscantes por todos o espaço, enquanto a cortina vermelho sangue que escondia um enorme palco montado no salão se abria e de lá surgiam As Esquisitonas, logo começando a tocar uma de suas músicas mais agitadas, fazendo todos os alunos correrem aos berros e começarem a dançar freneticamente com a mudança drástica do ambiente.

Até Ron pareceu se animar, e afobado, puxou uma Hermione meio zonza pela mão, levando-a para o meio da pista. Dean e Seamus praticamente saltaram das cadeiras com o susto e logo dispararam em direção a algazarra que se formava, enquanto Luna, que parecia imersa em um mundo só dela, levantava-se graciosamente e partia para a pista balançando os braços para o alto.

Os professores aproveitaram a deixa para se retirarem do salão, deixando os alunos se divertirem a vontade por aquela noite. Os pequenos bebês alados ainda voavam de um lado a outro do ambiente, mas agora fingiam tocar guitarras e baterias invisíveis, gargalhando felizes acima das cabeças de todos, embora nunca deixassem de prender um casal ou outro com seus laços prateados do amor.

Ginny tentava puxar Harry para dançar, mas o moreno já parecia tonto demais para se levantar, o que a deixava cada vez mais irritada. Porém, com muito esforço ela conseguiu faze-lo sair do lugar e o guiou para o meio da multidão, fazendo com que Harry dançase desengonçadamente, agarrado a ela.

Foi quando a segunda música começou a tocar, ainda mais alta e agitada que a primeira, que a figura do Príncipe da Sonserina surgiu na entrada do Grande Salão. Apesar da música alta e de toda a algazarra ali presente, vários rostos se viraram quando o viram parado na entrada, inclusive Harry, que dançava agarrado a Ginny com o rosto voltado de frente para as portas do salão.

Muitas garotas suspiraram e até alguns garotos olharam para Malfoy com cobiça estampada na face. E não era para menos, o sonserino estava deslumbrante, essa seria sua grande noite, então era óbvio que havia caprichado no visual, mais do que o normal. Vestia uma calça branca bem justa, marcando nos lugares certos, uma camisa social da mesma cor com botões prateados nas mangas e colarinho, onde neste os primeiros botões estavam abertos, dando um ar despojado, e por fim um colete no mesmo tom prata moldava perfeitamente seu corpo delgado, que não era muito musculoso, e sim traçado na medida certa.

Draco sorriu de lado, convencido, e passou a mão pelos cabelos, que naquela noite estavam livres do penteado habitual, e caíam levemente sobre seus olhos claros. Adentrou o salão ainda atraindo olhares por onde passava, e foi na direção de Pansy e Blaise, que dançavam juntos, já completamente fora dos padrões respeitáveis.

"Por favor, não machuquem minhas retinas, tratem de parar de se agarrarem e me digam onde está o meu alvo." Disse assim que os alcançou.

"Não seja estraga prazeres Draquinho, você já vai se divertir o suficiente essa noite." Reclamou Pansy, atirada aos braços de Blaise, sorrindo bobamente. "Deixe a gente ser feliz também, oras."

"Não acredito, vocês disseram que iam me ajudar, e ficam bêbados?" Malfoy parecia realmente irritado com os amigos.

"Dá um tempo Draco, já fizemos a nossa parte, deixamos Potter mais bêbado do que um gambá." Blaise comentou, olhando com enfado para o outro sonserino. "Agora dê o seu jeito. A propósito, Potter está ali, se esfregando com a cabeça de fogo!" E apontou para onde Ginny tentava fazer com que Harry dançasse sem tropeçar nos próprios pés.

Draco olhou para a cena e teve vontade de rir, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um ciúmes terrível ao ver a ruiva se aproveitando da situação para passar a mão em todos os cantos do corpo do grifinório, enquanto este sorria cada vez mais absorto no embalo da dança desengonçada.

"Okay, alvo localizado, preparar para acertar um grifo e fazê-lo gemer até esquecer o próprio nome." Disse o loiro piscando para Blaise, afastando-se logo em seguida.

"Blaise, os gambás bebem?" Indadou Pansy com uma expressão pensativa. Blaise revirou os olhos e se limitou a balançar a cabeça negativamente. Pansy podia ser muito inteligente na maioria das vezes, ele pensava, mas em outras, era pior que Crabbe e Goyle juntos.

**XxX**

Harry já estava se sentindo tonto e sem ar pela forma com que Ginny o agarrava e rodopiava no meio da pista apalpando todos os lugares do seu corpo que conseguia alcançar. Não que ele não estivesse gostando da situação, o alcool já havia feito o efeito desejado por ele, e o moreno já estava bem desinibido, sentia-se tão excitado que estava por um triz de agarrar a ruiva e leva-la para o primeiro quarto disponível para terem sua tão esperada primeira vez.

Porém, o calor do lugar o estava sufocando, e sentia que poderia cair duro no chão a qualquer minuto se não fosse buscar algo extremamente gelado e forte para beber. Decidido a isso, desvencilhou-se de Ginny dizendo que precisava de uma bebida e se dirigiu até a mesa do ponche. A ruiva pareceu levemente desapontada, mas suspirou e voltou a dançar enquanto ele se afastava.

O grifinório só não contava esbarrar em Malfoy ali, que servia-se de uma boa dose do líquido que, segundo Harry, fazia maravilhas. Ele sorriu assim que viu o moreno parado o olhando com o semblante fechado e, servindo mais um copo, o loiro estendeu na direção de Harry.

"Está servido, Potter?" Perguntou sorrindo enviesado. "Sabe, estou surpreso por ver o Garoto de Ouro bebendo, não pensei que fosse do tipo... como se diz mesmo? _Baladeiro_?"

Harry aceitou o copo que lhe era oferecido, não sem antes cheirar para ver se tratava-se mesmo da bebida. "Não que seja da sua conta, Malfoy. Mas não, não sou _baladeiro_, apenas gosto de me divertir com meus amigos, e principalmente com minha namorada, coisa que você obviamente não sabe o que significa." O moreno devolveu sorrindo da mesma forma. O sonserino pode constatar o quando o grifinório estava alto apenas ouvindo a maneira enrolada com a qual as palavras deixavam a boca dele.

Draco sorriu ainda mais. "Oh, eu faço uma ideia do seu tipo de diversão, Potter. E garanto, que o _meu _é triplamente melhor!"

"Ah, é mesmo? Nunca pensei que, ser fodido por praticamente toda Hogwarts masculina, fosse algo que pudesse ser chamado de _diversão_!" Harry retrucou já começando a se sentir irritado com as provocações do sonserino.

"Como se atreve? De onde você tirou isso? Não sei o que tem nessa sua cabeça rachada Potter, mas não sou a criatura promíscua que você pensa, não que isso seja da sua conta, é claro." Malfoy sentia-se realmente ofendido pela acusação do moreno, embora não deixasse que isso transparecece em sua expressão, que no momento era de puro sarcasmo.

"Realmente, com quem você se esfrega ou deixa de se esfregar, não é problema meu, não tenho nada a ver com isso."

"Poderia ter, topa se _esfregar_ comigo Potty?" Draco disse sorrindo e mordendo o lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo em que arqueava as sobrancelhas divertido com a expressão incredula e zangada de Harry.

"O que? Está achando que sou um desses caras com quem você se agarra pelos cantos do castelo à noite? Vê se te olha no espelho Malfoy, sendo um riquinho mimado, com certeza deve ter vários de sobra. Caso não tenha notado, meu negócio é outro, não provo da sua fruta."

E dizendo isso Harry se virou com o intuito de voltar a pista de dança, mas teve o caminho bloqueado por um dos cupidos, que passou voando a centímetros de sua cabeça, logo envolvendo o laço prateado em torno do seu corpo, puxando-o em direção a Malfoy, cujo corpo já vinha em direção ao seu rapidamente, laçado pela mesma corda. Os dois bateram-se, de frente um para o outro. Os rostos a centímetros separados apenas, as respirações misturadas.

Harry sentia o coração batendo rapidamente pela surpresa e o impacto rápido dos corpos e olhava completamente apavorado para Malfoy, cuja expressão era de incredulidade e embaraço pela situação em que fora posto.

"Vamos, vamos, só vou soltar se um beijo rolar!" Dizia a criaturinha batendo palmas acima da cabeça dos dois prisioneiros, que ainda se encaravam sem reação.

"O que? Não vou beijá-lo, trate de me soltar agora, seu pestinha!" Harry exclamou nervoso, ainda iria matar um daqueles cupidos.

"Não seja malvado, Sr. Potter, um pequeno beijo, é só o que desejo." Repetiu o cupido agora voando em círculos em volta dos dois.

Harry ficava cada vez mais irritado, o laço apertava seu corpo contra o de Malfoy, deixando-o praticamente ser ar e sem o auxílio das mãos para poder afastá-lo. Draco por outro lado, estava se sentindo feliz com a situação agora, _bendito cupido_, ele pensava e apesar de estar completamente esmagado contra o corpo de Potter, que era alguns centímetros mais alto que ele e bem mais forte, não se sentia nem um pouco incomodado com isso. Sentia o corpo do grifinório perfeitamente encaixado no seu, pôde constatar o quanto ele era quente, e isso o deixou levemente excitado, embora não tanto a ponto de Harry notar, se ele notasse, com certeza teria surtado.

"Vamos Potter, não quero ficar preso a noite toda aqui com você! É só um beijo, não vai doer." Disse e, fechando os olhos, se inclinou em direção a Harry, que virou o rosto e resmungou irritado.

"Já disse que não vou beijar você, Malfoy." Harry disse entre dentes.

"Potter, você não vai ser menos homem por me dar um simples beijo, anda logo, não complique as coisas, Testa Rachada."

O grifinório trincou os dentes e bufou enfesado, mas como também não queria ficar o resto da noite nem ao menos próximo daquele loiro arrogante, acabou cedendo e indo de encontro aos lábios rosados do sonserino.

Foi apenas um encostar de lábios, rápido, casto, mas serviu para que todos os pelos do corpo de ambos se arrepiassem e uma leve faísca brilhasse intensamente em volta do laço prateado que os prendia, fazendo um choque intenso cruzar o corpo dos garotos. O cupido soltou risinhos empolgados e o laço sumiu libertando os dois garotos, que se separaram ainda atônitos.

Harry levou as mãos aos lábios e empurrou Malfoy o máximo que pode assim que se viu livre e limpou a boca com a mão num gesto brusco, olhou para Draco com raiva e dando as costas, voltou para a pista de dança, deixando o loiro sozinho para trás.

Draco não demonstrou, mas sentiu-se completamente desolado com o ato de respulsa e o olhar raivoso do moreno, contudo, não se importaria com isso agora, tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar, e já sabia exatamente o que fazer. Sorrindo de lado, ele olhou para o teto e viu os milhares de cupidos esvoaçando e dançando animados sobre as cabeças da multidão que se agitava no salão. Seria agora, ele colocaria seu plano em ação, ele tinha que tentar, mesmo que saísse machucado depois, já que acabava de ter uma amostra do desprezo de Harry, mas mesmo assim, ele tinha que tentar, tinha que pelo menos saber como seria estar nos braços dele, ser beijado por ele, ser amado por ele, nem que fosse por apenas aquela única noite.

E decidido sobre o que faria, rumou para o meio da multidão misturando-se entre os corpos que se mechiam cada vez mais embolados e se esfregando uns nos outros. Avistou Potter dançando com a Weasley novamente e sabia que tinha que ser agora. Desvencilhando-se da multidão ele seguiu para um canto mais afastado do salão, ali ninguém o notaria, era perfeito. Olhou mais uma vez para os colegas em baixo e os cupidos agitados em cima. Sorriu consigo mesmo outra vez e então ele fez.

Discretamente apontou a varinha para o alto e pronunciou em meio ao alvoroço do salão: "_Oppugno!_"

Imediatamente as criaturinhas pararam no ar como se tivessem sido congeladas e no instante seguinte balançaram as cabeças e partiram decididas em direção a cada estudante que conseguiam avistar, disparando flechas, laçando mais de duas pessoas juntas ao mesmo tempo e puxando os cabelos das garotas, enquanto atiravam flechas no traseiro dos rapazes. Foi um estardalhaço, em um segundo a confusão estava formada, todos corriam de um lado para o outro, gritando e tentando escapar dos _anjinhos_ que atacavam sem piedade. Nem As Esquisitonas conseguiram escapar de serem alvos fáceis.

Draco sorria largamente agora enquanto via a correria e gritaria aumentar cada vez mais, com todos sem saber exatamente porque aquilo estava acontecendo. Ele avistou Potter tentando ajudar a Weasley, que tinha as longas madeixas ruivas puxadas por um cupido de cabelos da mesma cor, enquanto Potter tinha o traseiro atingido por uma flecha de outro cupido loiro.

Ele encaminhou-se até eles, se desvencilhando da multidão enlouquecida e, aproveitando o momento em que um aglomerado de pessoas empurrou Ginny para longe de Harry, agarrou o moreno pelo braço, que nem notou quem o puxava, guiando-os para fora do Salão Principal, defendendo-se dos cupidos travessos pelo caminho. Harry tropeçava nos próprios pés, tamanho era o seu estado de torpor.

Ginny, que conseguiu se desvencilhar das pessoas que a empurraram, esbarrou em Ron e Hermione no processo, e completamente nervosa apenas gritou: "Harry! Onde está Harry?"

Pansy e Blaise apenas observavam a ruiva aos berros de longe, enquanto se dirigiam apressados para a saída do salão, ambos sorrindo um para o outro. Dera certo, Draco conseguira enfim.

"Golpe de mestre Draco, golpe de mestre!" Murmurou Blaise.

_Continua..._

* * *

Primeira _longfic_, então, não reparem muito, não sou profissional, tive uma ajudinha nesse primeiro capítulo, porém os próximos são todos por minha conta e risco, e todo o plot central e detalhes do capítulo e da fic num todo são meus também. ;)

Não prometo postar toda semana, talvez uma sim e outra não, não sei, depende do meu desenvolvimento, tenho que conciliar faculdade com vida pessoal e etc, além de betar outras fics antes de me dedicar a escrever essa, mas já tenho o próximo capítulo pronto. =D

Então é isso, espero que gostem e se gostarem deixem uma review pra eu saber se está agradando, se não gostarem deixem também, me ajuda a evoluir na escrita. kkkkk

Beijos, abraços e até o próximo...


End file.
